S2E01: Return of Loki's Group
Summary "Return of Loki's Group" (Japanese title: Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap!) is Season 2's first episode, and the seventh episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with TMNM members, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Big the Cat, and Froggy, and their allies, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Yuffie Kisaragi, grocery shopping when they see two baseball bat-wielding robbers attempting to rob a cashier of her money from the cash register. But thankfully, they stop the robbers and after the cashier, out of gratitude, gives them their groceries for free, they leave for the sewer lair. Then the police and even Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups, including Spike and the Digimon, interview the cashier on the heroic actions of the TMNM. Suddenly, just when the robbers were about to fight back against the cops upon being arrested, Christopher Aonuma's group, including Ember, arrive and help reprimand them by hitting them with a hockey puck. Afterwards, Christopher's group tells Elise and Tai's groups that J. Jonah Jamieson wants to see them, much to their annoyance. In Dimension X in the Jotundrome, Loki's group convince Uka-Uka's group to let them return to Earth to seek revenge against our heroes, and Uka-Uka's group agree. They then let Loki's group through the portal, but not the henchmen. Back on Earth in the Channel Six building, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups arrive and argued with Jamieson and even Seifer Almasy about the TMNM being heroes and not criminals. Then Jamieson's animal-hating girlfriend, Tiffany, comes in, and under the influence of her flirting, Jamieson orders Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups to show the world how menacing the TMNM are, making Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups grudgingly agree. In the sewer lair, our heroes learn of the grocery store robbery prevention earlier and also that Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough have a suspicious feeling Loki's group might return. At a park, Loki's group arrive and after nearly getting attacked by two punks due to the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers not with them, manage to scare them off by threatening them by cutting down a tree branch to show that example. After that's done, Loki's group contact Uka-Uka's group and learn that Uka-Uka's group is refusing to give them assistance and even their henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers until they prove they have defeated our heroes, much to Loki's group's chagrin. Loki's group then finds a dojo gym called the Slash for Cash Dojo Gym, where they find the owner, Smash, in an amateurish way, training his students on how to fight ninja style. After Loki's group destroy a punching bag to show they are in charge, Smash and his students decide to let them train them how to fight like true ninjas. After their successful training, Smash and his students then dress up like the TMNM in order to frame them for their crimes and calling themselves the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang. Then Smash and his students began committing crimes all across the city, framing the TMNM in the process. Seeing a jewelry store robbery committed by Smash and his students, Elise's group and their news crew catch this on tape and luckily, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups knew Smash and the students are not the TMNM committing the crimes. Loki's group, meanwhile, contact Uka-Uka's group to convince them that they have our heroes defeated by framing the TMNM for Smash and his students' crimes, but Uka-Uka's group doesn't believe them and again refuses to give them assistance. Then Loki's group decide to recruit Jack Lambert as their henchman. At the Sunny Dale Asylum, Loki's group is able to break Jack out and recruit him, ordering him to capture Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie. At the Channel Six building, Jamieson sees the video of the robbery and doesn't believe Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' explanation that it's not the TMNM committing the crimes. After that's done, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups contact our heroes and ask them to meet up with them. They do so and then upon seeing the video of the robbery, our heroes soon realize this is Loki's group's doing and that they have returned. Then Tiffany spots them and screams, getting Jamieson's attention and after the TMNM, their allies, and even Christopher's group get away, Elise and Tai's groups easily trick Jamieson into believing that Christopher's group went with the TMNM and their allies because they were helping Jamieson prove they are criminals by "Pretending" to help them. In the sewer lair, Jack arrives in a construction vehicle he made to catch Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie and successfully captures the three. Our heroes return to find the sewer lair a mess from Jack's earlier attack and realize that Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are captured. They then follow the tunnel where the vehicle left in and arrived at the other side at the alleyway. Then Smash and his students fight our heroes, but our heroes come out victorious and after interrogating Smash, learn that Loki's group is at the Slash for Cash Dojo Gym. Meanwhile, Elise and Tai's groups discover the aftermath of the battle after our heroes left for the gym and calls the news crew to come witness the upcoming fight. At the gym, Loki's group prepare to kill Cloud by crushing him with a battering ram. Then our heroes arrive, but just when Loki's group was gonna finish Cloud off in order to hinder them, Jack arrives in the construction vehicle to aid Loki's group. But our heroes were able to throw Jack out of the vehicle and Loki's group, in annoyance, comes to his aid while Sephiroth cuts the battering ram to kill Cloud. But luckily, Aerith and Yuffie free themselves and while they help our heroes subdue the vehicle, Sonic was able to quickly free Cloud on time before the battering ram could crush them. But Loki's group and Jack escape and then the police arrive with the news crew and thankfully, the TMNM's names are cleared thanks to Elise's group exposing Smash and his students as the real criminals behind the crimes. Meanwhile, Loki's group report their failure to Uka-Uka's group and Uka-Uka's group angrily berate them for this, refusing to assist them even more. In the Channel Six building, Tiffany angrily berates Jamieson for letting Elise's group expose the truth behind the crimes involving the TMNM and leaves in a huff upon learning that he ordered some animal cracker soup. In the sewer lair, our heroes are watching the TMNM's names being cleared even more on the news on the TV set and then began arguing for a brief moment on who Elise's group is winking at until they learned that Elise's group actually winked at Cloud and Aerith. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 20 (2 by Robber 1, 1 by Robber 2, 1 by Punk 2, 2 by Punk 1, 1 by Loki's group, 1 by Uka-Uka, 5 by Smash, 3 by Vanitas, 1 by Eggman, 1 by Loki, 1 by Komodo Joe, 1 by Moe) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Underground Tunnels, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Channel Six Building, Grocery Store, Sunny Dale Asylum, Slash for Cash Dojo Gym, J & J Jewelers, and City Park * Vehicles: X-Tornado 2.0, Rat-Catching Construction Vehicle, and Channel Six News Van * Gadgets: Transdimensional Portal, Mobiancom, and Communicator * Jack Lambert reappears for the first time since "A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)," having been committed to an asylum since his arrest. * There's a rather dodgy scene where Elise and Tai's groups ask Jamieson what he and Tiffany were doing at the Channel Six building after hours. Tiffany drapes her arms over him, giving him a rather seductive sounding, "Tell them, snookums...." before a babbling Jamieson quickly lets Elise and Tai's groups off the hook and runs back in his room with his date. * Tiffany is extremely phobic of animals, except "Cute-looking dogs," to the point where she'd dump Jamieson merely for ordering soup. Animal cracker soup, to be exact. * Elise's group breaks the Fourth Wall of sorts when Elise assures our heroes that she was winking at Cloud and Aerith over a TV screen. * The old loon in Jack's cell thinks he's Napoleon Bonaparte. * Cortex references "Star Wars" when he mumbles to Loki "Sounding like Yoda, huh?" when Loki says "And strike we shall." This is a reference to how Yoda talks in the "Star Wars" franchise. * The purple communicators the villains use to contact each other returns from "A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)." * This episode marks the first time any female character would rebuke to Dingodile to not call them "Sheila" whenever he does call them that. * In the Japanese version of Season 2, the opening song is "Battle Frontier" (From "Pokemon Advanced Generations") and the ending song is “Itsumo Itsudemo” (Translation: Always, Always with Me) (From "Digimon Adventure 02"). Goofs * The mats at the Slash For Cash Dojo Gym are shown three different ways. In the first shot, they are large, in good shape and hot pink. In the next shot, where we see slashes from the students sparring, they look more worn out and look to be a darker reddish color. In the final shots, after Loki's group takes over the class, they are pink and smaller in size and in much better shape. * When Jack recounts his story, he indirectly mentions Cloud, Aerith, and the Mobians, but he never encountered Cloud and Aerith before this episode. * When Charmy asks Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups what the haps is, his antennas are all yellow instead of black and yellow striped. * When the Mobians, their allies, and Christopher's group high-tail it to the X-Tornado 2.0 after being caught, Vector's gold chain necklace is colored orange instead in one shot. * Jack's red feather on his hat is missing in one shot when he screams "Save me, Masters! Save me!" * When the Mobians and their allies speak to Cloud and Aerith in their meditation room, Blaze's yellow neck rim on her jacket is briefly colored purple instead. * Rouge is missing her red lipstick in one shot as she and our heroes advance towards Loki's group in order to save Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie. * Tai's hair is colored black instead of dark brown in one shot in the scene where Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are arguing with Jamieson over the TMNM's innocence. * Tai's goggles' black straps on his blue headband are also colored blue in one shot as Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups show the TMNM and their allies the video of the robbery committed by Smash and his students. Then in another shot while hearing Tiffany screaming at the TMNM, Tai's black armband on his left lower arm is missing. * When Elise and Tai's groups and their news crew arrive at the damaged Slash for Cash Dojo Gym after the battle against Loki's group and Jack, Kari's whistle necklace is missing in one shot. * In one shot after Tiffany angrily dumps soup on Jamieson's head when Mimi jokingly says to Palmon "I guess she's not a soup lover either," the brown button on the neck rim of her dress is missing. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tiffany * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **ロキのグループを返します?！ 悪いラップのモビアンズ！ **Roki no Gurūpu o Kaeshimasu? ! Warui Rappu no Mobianzu! **Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap! * English ** USA: Return of Loki's Group ** UK: Return of Loki's Group * Latin America Spanish **Los Mobians Enmarcada **The Mobians Framed * Castilian Spanish **Los Mobians Enmarcada **The Mobians Framed * Catalan **Emmarcat **Framed * French **Le Retour du Groupe de Loki **Loki's Group's Return * Canadian French **Retounen Gwoup la a Loki **Loki's Group's Return * German **Die Krummen Ninja Mobian Bandenangriffe **The Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang Attacks * Italian **Schema di Lavoro Telaio di Gruppo di Loki **Loki's Group's Frame Job Scheme * Portuguese **Limpar os Nomes dos Mobis **Clear the Mobians' Names * Brazilian Portuguese **Limpar os Nomes dos Mobis **Clear the Mobians' Names * Mandarin Chinese **洛基的i的组返回？! 莫比安在一个坏名声！ **Luò jī de I de Zǔ Fǎnhuí?! Mò bǐ ān zài Yīgè Huài Míngshēng! **Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap! * Cantonese Chinese **洛基的的團隊歸來？！莫比安在一個壞名聲！ **Luò jī de De Tuánduì Guīlái?! Mò bǐ ān zài Yīgè Huài Míngshēng! **Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap! * Korean **로키의 그룹 반환?! 나쁜 랩에있는 모비 사람들! **Lokiui Geulub Banhwan?! Nappeun Laeb-eissneun Mobi Salamdeul! **Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap! * Danish **Loki's Koncernens Hædersordning **Loki's Group's Revenge Scheme * Dutch **Terugkeer van Loki's Groep en Jack Lambert **Return of Loki's Group and Jack Lambert * Swedish **Gamla Fienden Atervänder **Old Enemies Return * Icelandic **Stöðva Rammavinnukerfið **Stop the Frame Job Scheme * Norwegian **Loki Konsern Returer Alene **Loki's Group Returns Alone * Thai **กลุ่มของโลกิส่งกลับ?! มโบิะนซในไม่ดีแร็พ! **Klùm Khxng Loki s̄̀ng Klạb?! M boians nı Mị̀ Dī Ræ̆ph! **Loki's Group Returns?! Mobians in a Bad Rap! * Russian **Группа Локи наносит ответный удар **Gruppa Loki Nanosit Otvetnyy Udar **Loki's Group Strikes Back * Polish **Zemsta Grupy Lokiego **The Revenge of Loki's Group * Finnish **Vanhan Vihollisen Kosto **Old Enemies' Revenge * Hungarian **Loki Csoportja és Jack Lambert Visszavág **Loki's Group and Jack Lambert Strike Back * Greek **Η επιστροφή των παλαιών εχθρών **I Epistrofí ton Palaión Echthrón **The Return of Old Enemies * Hebrew **נקמתו של אויבים ותיקים **Nqmtv shl Avybym Vtyqym **The Revenge of Old Enemies * Arabic ** مطلوبموبيان ** Matlub Mobians ** Mobians Wanted Episode Links Previous: S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Next: S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians Category:Season 2 Episodes